Don't Speak
by Solariz
Summary: Una carta llega al Templo Aire del Sur, dirigida a Katara. Zuko se ha hartado, además de tener una visión diferente del futuro. Él ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasará si esto continúa. No es lo que parece. Songfic on Jonas Brothers.


**Nota de Autora:** _Se recomienda escuchar la canción Don't Speak de los Jonas Brothers para leer y sentir bien el consepto del songfic._

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, _Zuko_, _Katara_, _Aang_, _Mai_, el concepto del _Avatar_ & _Agni_ son propiedad de _Mike & Bryan_ y de _Nickelodeon_. _Don't Speak_ es una canción perteneciente al álbum _Lines Vines & Trying Times_ de la banda estadounidense _Jonas Brothers_, intérpretes & compositores de dicho tema músical. -2005/2008 ~ 2009-

* * *

**I tought I was cool**  
Pensé que era un genio**  
But I just looked a fool**  
Pero sólo lucí mi idiotez

Era cierto que había cometido demasiados errores. Muchísimos. El bien que había causado podía contarlo con los dedos de una mano. Y el bien que logré fue sólo bueno para mí.

**For so long**  
Por tanto tiempo

Tres años fuera de mi hogar. Distanciado de mi familia por hacer lo correcto.

**Now you're gone**  
Ahora te has ido

Y me odiaste. Te entiendo. No hice lo correcto esa vez; y cuando lo hice ya era tarde. Ahora todo ha terminado y tu te has ido con el Avatar.

**Don't speak to me**  
No me hables**  
Don't speak to me**  
No te atrevas a hablarme

Ya no hay esperanzas. Porque en realidad nunca me has hablado, si lo pensamos un poco. Deja de mandarme cartas. No las leeré, no las responderé. Sé que debo olvidarte, y tú debes olvidarme también. Ni te molestes en pensarlas.

**I recall all our fights**  
Recuerdo nuestras peleas**  
Most of all, all the time**  
Casi todo, sinceramente todo el tiempo**  
You would lie in my arms**  
Mentías en mis brazos**  
Now you're gone**  
Y ahora te has ido**  
You're gone**  
Te has ido para siempre

Siempre peleábamos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Antes de que pudieras hacer esas grandiosas maniobras con el agua. Y seguimos peleando incluso después de eso, hasta casi el final de la guerra, incluso. Entonces supe que te amaba tanto. Y tú me amaste de vuelta, para el colmo. Y me mentías, también. Mientras te sostenía en mis brazos, con miedo a que fueras un sueño, me mentías descaradamente. Me dijiste que jamás me dejarías. Que no dejarías que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. Ni los restos de guerra y resentimiento que, muy a pesar nuestro, seguían rondando por el mundo, ni un niño de cabeza calva, vegetariano e infantil, pero no cumpliste tu promesa. Y te has ido. Para no volver.

**Don't speak to me**  
No me hables**  
Don't be my aim**  
No te conviertas en mi próximo objetivo

Entiende que no atenderé a tus llamados. No recibiré nada que lleve tu nombre en el remitente. Ni siquiera lo veré. Porque sabes que duele. Tu lo debes sentir también, de alguna manera. Sabes que no quiero ser cruel contigo. Porque nada ha cambiado. Aunque, sí, alrededor sí ha cambiado, tu también lo notas, ¿no es cierto?

**There's a lot that you don't notice when you read between the lines**  
Hay mucho que no notas cuando lees entre líneas**  
The future's out of focus when you're blinded by the light**  
El futuro parece fuera de foco cuando te ciega la luz**  
It's hope for all the hopeless in the worst of trying times**  
Es la esperanza para los desesperanzados en lo peor de los tiempos difíciles**  
I resort to being speechless 'cause our love won't survive**  
Prefiero quedarme callado porque sé que nuestro amor no sobrevivirá

Es demasiado lo que vos no notas, viendo todo sin realmente ver algo, amor. El mundo pide a gritos ayuda. tu nunca dejas por sí mismos a aquellos que te necesitan. Debo confesar que me siento algo celoso, pero quiero que seas libre. Nuestro futuro no es claro con toda esta repentina claridad. Es todo demasiada felicidad y prefiero no arriesgarme; porque podría terminar por destruirte. Aunque me hayas mentido, yo te hubiera perdonado. Casi te diría que lo he eres la esperanza que el desesperanzado y destruido mundo necesita en este momento; el peor de estos tiempos difíciles. ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Estamos tratando de reconstruir el mundo tras 100, no diez, sino cien años de guerra, por Agni! Temo que después de todo nuestro amor no sobreviva y eso te destruya, amor (casi sé que pasará).

**Yeah. Our love won't survive**  
Si. Nuestro amor no sobrevivirá.

Te amo, pero sé que no funcionará, no sobreviviremos a esta, amor. Lo siento.

**Don't speak a word**  
No digas ni una palabra**  
Don't speak to me**  
No me hables**  
Don't speak to me**  
No te atrevas a hablarme

Porque te amo demasiado es que no ebo seguir abriendo la herida, por más anestesia que te de. La herida dolerá más cuando lo peor pase.

**There's a lot that you don't notice when you read between the lines**  
Hay mucho que no notas cuando lees entre líneas**  
The future's out of focus when you're blinded by the light**  
El futuro parece fuera de foco cuando te ciega la luz**  
It's hope for all the hopeless in the worst of trying times**  
Es la esperanza para los desesperanzados en lo peor de los tiempos difíciles**  
I resort to being speechless 'cause our love won't survive**  
Prefiero quedarme callado porque sé que nuestro amor no sobrevivirá

No quiero lastimarnos más, mi amor. No nos hablemos excepto que sea demasiado urgente, rompamos el contacto. Vete con Aang mientras yo me quedo con Aang mientras yo me quedo con Mai. Pero siempre recuerda: Te amo, Katara, aunque nuestro amor siga bajo el agua, incendiándose.

Zuko.

―"(…) _trata de el peor de los errores que todos cometemos, que es estancarnos en el pasado en vez de mirar al futuro y avanzar. Demasiado seguido nos concentramos en tratar de arreglar hechos pasados sin nunca darnos cuenta de cuánto de nuestras vidas nos estamos perdiendo porque hemos olvidado cuánto podemos encontrar si tan sólo buscáramos_." —Jonas Brothers, on Don't Speak.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por pasarse y leer. No sé si tiene madera de one-shot, y sé que no les llega ni a la punta de los dedos de los pies a otros one shots Zutara, e historias largas tampoco, pero lo hice el 6 de diciembre del año pasado -2010-; se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando música de la banda y tenía un listado de canciones con las cuales quería hacer un one shot de Avatar -un Zutara, francamente- y terminé entre dos canciones, _Vesper's Goodbye_ de Nick Jonas & the Administration, o _Don't Speak_ de los Jonas Brothers. Es obvio que ganó Don't Speak, pero fue difícil, porque _Vesper's goodbye_ es una hermosa canción que me saca las lágrimas a la fuerza y Nick Jonas es mi salvador, además mientras escribo y tal vez también mientras decidía se me ocurren ideas de qué hacer con la canción para transformarla en un ícono del Zutara. Hubiera sido un One-shot bastante triste, en realidad. En fin, con _Don't Speak_ ya tenía desde hacía bastante más tiempo una historia saboreándose, pudiera haber sido un fanfiction sobre _Sonny with a Chance_, sobre _Hannah Montana_ -aunque no me convence-, o incluso sobre _Harry Potter_. Un lindo Dramione no hubiera estado de sobra.**

**Era algo como que, TENÍA que hacer, esto de escribir un Zutara, desde la perspectiva de Zuko -aunque eso fue improvisado y la verdad me gusto que la inspiración me trajera esta sorpresita-, con música -por tanto un songfic-, y que la música fuera de mi banda favorita Jonas Brothers.**

**Bien, espero que les guste. Porque debo admitir que fue difícil escribir sin usar las palabras guasas con las que hablamos los argentinos. Tenía que usar el español neutral, y tal vez en alguna parte de la historia no se entienda algo. Tal vez algo esté demasiado argentinisado, pero pido por favor que me avisen vía review cualquier cosa, así aprendo más como escritora.**

**Bueno, no se olviden de apretar aquel link debajo, que dice Review this chapter, ahí, que no esdoloroso. Dejen tomatasos, flores, bombones -rellenos de dulce de leche *-*-, consejos, insultos, lo que quieran, por favor y muchas gracias por leer mis delirios.**

Solariz,  
_ love's on my mind, on my heart & my veins_


End file.
